


Their Knight and Shield

by Stars_Sparkle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is a gem, Gemtale, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steven Universe AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_Sparkle/pseuds/Stars_Sparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years after their release from their cruel position in gem society, Moonstone* was rescued by the rogue Rose Quartz and a renegade Pearl only to be locked away for centuries at a time. That is, until a strange human with red eyes accidentally broke the holder in question.</p><p>Asriel and Chara discover a strange armband in their parents' bedroom and accidentally shatters it. They didn't expect something living to come out; especially one that was outdated from centuries of being locked away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moonstone is Frisk's legitimate name. Problem? They can't enforce it.

The darkness overpowered Moonstone's sight. That wasn't strange anymore; they lost their sight the moment they were trapped in the band in question. Since their imprisonment, it was the same canvas repeatedly.

The same exact shade of black that was buried beneath the earth. The only changes that came were from the creatures of the earth itself; the insects crawled away from them as though on instinct, but without sight, there might have not been insects anywhere.

They weren't sure if they would recognize insects, anyway. The image of a thin, tall, graceful gem became their only clear memory left. Though, this gem's name was difficult to recall, they could remember it. With a bit of determination along with tremendous amounts of time, they figured it was a pearl.

It had to be a pearl of some kind, a fancy one, at that. Her outfit almost entirely white with blue undertones to match. Her short peach hair cut in a triangular shape that molded to her form. She was perfect in her movements compared to their choppy ones. They believed they saw this pearl in their memories before, but only her. 

They could never forget the pearl's expressions, either. Especially when they met, her expressions were vast and dramatic. They were a welcome compared to the dullness of the armband.

Her light blue eyes bearing an odd strange sensation as her weapon was drawn. They felt words spill out their mouth as tears welled up. The pearl didn't stop, though. Determination clouding judgment.

A flash of pain radiated from their form. All that was left was the radiating pain that landed in their abdomen and nothing more.

As a blanket of darkness covered their being with its comforting embrace, they stopped trying. They could not move. They could not speak. They couldn't even _see_ outside their imprisonment.

Their determination wavered and they stopped fighting for hope when a new figure stopped the darkness.A woman entered their sight after digging them up. For the first time in centuries, they were carried and removed from the soil. They had been found.

They felt elation spread. Hope filling up every space it could. It meant they could leave, after all. They could finally leave the imprisonment. All that mattered in the end was that they could be _free_. A flash of sorrow wrapped around their being, if they had a form outside their gem.

The pink woman with the gem on her stomach popped up into their thoughts. Her curled rose pink locks wrapping around their old form they couldn't make out. She mumbled something with her sweet voice as they buried her head within the other gem. They smelt nice and they felt even better as something dropped off their back.

She was holding onto their form, a form that must have weighed more than imagined. Yet, she didn't care about that.

She cared about Moonstone, at that moment.

They missed her embrace, but she was not her. She was definitely not her; she was not even a gem. This woman was something unrecognizable. She was not a human, but she certainly walked like one. This woman was also furrier, her white coat glistened in the light. They didn't know that light felt so good.

They decided they missed the light, too.

This woman cradled them in her arms like the gem had for them. She graced her fingers along the armband's silver before falling on their gem. She had taken the liberty to show her to the just as tall, but furrier, man. They couldn't make the words out, but they were heavenly to them. The words made no sense, but they were soothing in their own right.

A jolt of energy burst through them. A cry escaped without a sound to be heard. It was more than a few years since they activated their powers, voluntary or not.

How could they have forgotten how _painful_ it was to do so?

The words came back again before they were placed into darkness again. They kept hearing words, but the darkness that wrapped around them distracted them from listening anymore. Instead of a security, the hope that dangled in front of them made the darkness an entirely different essence.

They cried out once more, but nobody came. The woman and man left shortly afterwards, leaving the armband to whimper silently by itself in the darkness that enveloped.

* * *

 

They woke up as much as they could while in their prison. Time might have been different, but they recognized the light once more. From this light, two children came to focus. One a human and the other reminiscent of the man and woman, only much smaller.  Moonstone doubted that the two were related, but they were close in age none-the-less.

The taller, brown haired child with the shock of red eyes spoke loudly. Fear ran down their (nonexistent) form despite the words sounding blurred together. The child's words weren't menacing or intimidating, but it made them shiver like they were. The other child, the furrier, soft spoken one with a yellow and green sweater, had interrupted them.

Moonstone squealed silently when his paws met with the armband protectively. The other spoke again when the child that held them fidgeted. They frowned as the brown haired child made the other relinquish the band in question. The other lingered with them for a moment.His paws doing a double take before the other got impatient.

The power shook both children along with Moonstone. Whether the furry child knew how to activate it or done so by complete accident, the armband was set off.

Spots of black floated in their sight as the gem's back began burning. The energy pulled directly from them turning into a different form entirely. They covered their head and waited.

Then, everything stopped.

Air graced the sides of their gem before they felt the world beneath them. Their face scrunched up against the soft floor with a bang. Soft cloth found themselves wrapped around their chest, only to be free of their grip in the back. Their dark hair ticked their neck as a furred paw rubbed their back.

Their eyes shot open, but they couldn't see. The world became blurry as they struggled to get up, their legs becoming useless as the brown haired child ran off, yelling.

A word registered in their mind. Freedom. They were finally free. 

The man came in with the other in tow, his eyes widening at first glance, but composure was not lost. He looked them down as they struggled to get to their feet to simply stand. The man, as frightening as his stance, offered a hand after speaking.

They still could not understand those words, but they accepted the hand anyway. The man straightened them out, and with some struggled, helped them walk.

"---?" The man spoke not a word that was understandable and it was directed towards them. They tried moving their mouth, but no words came. They frown to themselves, trying to speak without a single word to be heard.

They bowed their head, tears filling up their eyes.They weren't truly free if nothing could be done. They were still trapped, albeit in a different sense.

Doubt filled their being. It wasn't much different than being in the armband in the first place. Their limbs cried out as they pattered on, grip tightening on the other's paw. The man in question glanced at them, frowning. Moonstone figured the man misinterpreted it as he rubbed their back, the trace of hostility removed from his features. The child that looked more human than the rest, spoke again. The only word they understood from their sentence was the strangest one.

Yet everyone seemed to call them that. Why were they suddenly calling them, Frisk?

Humans are weird, they concluded.

 


	2. Sleep Projections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Moonstone/Frisk starts learning the basics, Chara urges them out the kingdom to learn the underground better. However, accidents happen. Thankfully, Moonstone is great at fixing them.
> 
> Also:Chara likes touching Moonstone's gem whether they like it or not. Spoiler:They don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, any gem can project images when they sleep or if they sleep. It depends on how strong the gem is and the placement of the gem when they are asleep. (In this case, Moonstone's gem is on the lower portion of their back.)

Scratch that, humans were very confusing creatures. Why would one have books that help one read those books in question? Moonstone thought it defeated the purpose, but the woman, Toriel, insisted on it being useful.

Moonstone couldn't disagree when they began learning. Being a gem had its perks. They learned the written word, but they could not speak it. They could understand parts of what is said, inferring other parts that aren't, but their voice refused to come out.

That was disheartening on many levels, but they took pride in learning their language whether spoken or not. On one hand, they learned things that weren't normal before: FIGHTING and ACTING, for instance, was a difficult concept to grasp.Moonstones weren't made for fighting; they weren't made for anything of the sort.

If anything, they were a generator. A fuel and power source combined. They were used for evil things. Moonstone was used to FIGHTING. ACTING did not exist in Moonstone's universe. ACTING meant having a voice. ACTING meant being something besides being a generator.

ACTING meant being used for the exact opposite of the purpose they were made for. This ignored the concepts displayed that gems simply didn't possess: friendship, family...

Something made them wish they'd unlearn that even if their knowledge was relatively small, especially when _Chara's_ (Is that a perfectly normal human name?)the one teaching them about...friendship and family. It didn't sit well with them.

"Frisk!" They turned, faltering as Chara and Asriel pounced on them. Moonstone allowed the strange new custom, it was a different occurrence than one they normally had while in the armband, but welcomed. Chara gave a mischievous grin, eyeing Moonstone as they done so.

They weren't anticipating anything good from Chara. They weren't expecting anything that _didn't_ involve touching their gem in any fashion.

If they were a kid, they were participating in an act that wasn't appropriate for them. Moonstone didn't appreciate that and, if reading Chara's face meant anything, they knew it as well.

Asriel buried himself into Moonstone's back, laughing all the while. "Howdy, Frisk! I bet you are starting to love it here, right?" As power drew out from their gem, it enveloped the small monster with caution, carefully lifting him off without much difficulty.Chara snickered as Asriel pouted.

They weren't sure if they loved it, but they couldn't hate it, either. They smiled an answer and nodded before Asriel continued on, much to the instance of Chara.

"We're going outside the kingdom." Moonstone wavered quietly. Asgore, the man from earlier, while nice, was a very cautious man. Toriel, the giant woman, more so than him.

They didn't want to disobey (What were they called"Mother" and "father"?) them only several days after being together. They didn't bother correcting themselves. The terminology was sketchy enough to make it correct in some manner.

They didn't trust them outside those walls. Knowing Chara...

"Oh, stuff it, Frisk!" Chara pushed against them, laughing all the while. They blushed, turning away with a glare as Chara continued on. "If you're staying, you gotta see outside the kingdom."

Moonstone made a face. "Relax, what could go wrong? We've been outside these walls several times. Nothing will happen." Chara's face made the answer clear: they had no other option but to follow. "Asriel has to get something done, so he'll come later, but he'll meet up with us before we hit Snowdin. I'm positive."

Asriel, however, was not as certain as Chara was.

They never really had a choice in the matter. They were only telling them because it was a "custom" or something. Moonstone failed to see how that was a custom.

But then again, they had no other option but to listen to them. They never had a choice.

The world underground was..interesting. Moonstone couldn't pinpoint the feeling in question, but they were intrigued nonetheless. With the centuries of their imprisonment, came renovations that they did not understand whether attempting to, or not. While they had possessed skills because of the family's kind nature, they hadn't understood modern day technology, still.

It didn't help that they only knew that humans were fragile and, they supposed, monsters were even more fragile than the humans.They doubted much of what Chara said, despite being reassured that they were correct. Being that they were the only human, they didn't doubt that some notions were exaggerated to some degree.

Still, just looking at Chara made them realize how fragile they were. That was not a fact that could be altered.They didn't know much outside of their fragility, though. None of the monsters seem to know much more than what they know themselves, barring Chara's exaggerations.They weren't around humans and monsters frequently, even when they weren't imprisoned.

Then again, no one expected anyone to be even louder than Chara while coming from a skeleton monster, nonetheless.

"SANS, WHY ARE THEY BLUE?" Moonstone flinched at the sudden outburst, prompting a sudden fall onto the hot surface.Chara laughed, watching the taller skeleton trying to interact with the mute gem. They briefly wished that Asriel would hurry up with his task and aid them, but Asriel was a bit slower than Chara and them. It would take a while for him to reach Waterfall. "DID YOU USE YOUR BLUE ATTACK ON THEM? YOU KNOW ITS PROHIBITED BY ASGORE TO USE THE-"

The shorter skeleton, promptly dubbed Sans, shrugged his shoulders as he dug his hands into his jacket. "heh. pap, i didn't use my blue attack, but i'm sure they'll get better _moon_." Moonstone's eyes widen as recognition crossed the shorter skeleton's face. "they'll get better soon, you have to leave them a _stone_."

With that, a loud grunt and cry erupted from the taller skeleton. If they weren't sure skeletons could express large amounts of anger, now they were proven that they could.

"BROTHER WE DIDN'T NEED MORE TERRIBLE PUNS."

"heh. i'm sorry for being so _soulless_ , bro." The taller skeleton grunted once more, glaring at him before sighing with a certain finality to it.

"MOVING ON THEN," He gave a deep breath, pausing as Moonstone tried getting their footing again. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I'M...GOING TO UNDYNE'S TO TRAIN. I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE WONDERFUL TO GREET OUR NEW RESIDENTS. SANS, GREET THEM TOO."  Sans' smile never faltered as he sized Moonstone expectantly. Something brewed behind his eyes, glancing to Asriel and Chara before speaking.http://archiveofourown.org/works/6188458/chapters/new

"heh. i'm sans. sans the skeleton. i'm on sentry duty with my bro. isn't he the coolest?" His deep baritone voice shook Moonstone before they shakily nod, not knowing how else to respond to it.

"MY BROTHER AND I WISH TO SPEAK TO YOU MORE LATER. BUT FOR NOW WE MUST DEPART. FAREWELL, FRIEND!" He rushed off, his bright red boots hitting the ground with such power in each step.

When were they friends? Moonstone barely understood the word, and it was already being applied by a total stranger.

They weren't sure what the term meant anymore, but couldn't correct the monster whether they wanted to or not. Though, they didn't know if they would have the ability to correct him, even if they could.

What was it that Chara called them? Cinnamon Bunnies? He was a cinnamon bunny, despite being a monster. Moonstone didn't align the monster with a food in their thoughts, but they guessed that was the perfect term. Whatever the term meant. Chara seemed to agree with them on that.

Though, they weren't paying attention to Chara at the moment. The energy in their body stirred impatiently as they caught sight of Sans.

His brother was less enthusiastic about his departure. He eyed Moonstone for a moment, a flare of blue energy swirling in one eye. Moonstone instantly prepared themselves, holding back their energy. 

They weren't positive on the basics, they were still beginners, but they were sure ACTING was the best choice of action here. They weren't positive about the method in question, but they needed to do something.

He was looking to attack and they didn't want to use their energy to. They had limited supply of it- there was no sun or moon in order to recharge if they needed it underground, and the supply they had from years of disuse was...

They didn't want to think of the results of that experiment. If they could power _anything_ with such a small stock of energy, unleashing it on anything would cause disastrous results.

Above all else, Moonstone was terrified of being put back into an object. There wasn't anything to make that point end in their mind. It was the same thought repeating without an end.

They refused to be in an object once more, even if it meant getting hurt.

It was more than a little difficult, but they had determination. The power swirled within them, nipping at the top half of their back in retaliation. It didn't matter how painful it was to not release that energy.

They were programmed to obey, whether or not it conflicted with out programs doesn't matter. They weren't sure if they wanted to FIGHT, anyway.

Sans stood his ground for a moment, a call from his brother breaking the tension that was left to the cackling of power build up. He shrugged, chuckling before waving off. Moonstone sighed out as the power began calming down. 

Besides, that was the least of their problems.

Chara's eyes never left their form as they cautiously edged closer to them. Their red eyes twinkling with an unrecognizable emotion.

"I never thought that Sans was the type to get worked up like that." Those words were full of admiration and something else. Moonstone scowled before straightening themselves.Chara seemingly ignored it as they held onto Moonstone's arm, balancing them. "Eh, wouldn't get worked up over him. Too lazy to actually fight you!"

Chara slowly guided them along the blue paths of Waterfall. They weren't used to water dripping on them.

It was calming to some degree. They didn't want to get used to it, though.

If they were going to get locked away, it was a pointless endeavor to care for it.

"How did you do that?" Moonstone faced the other, blinking slightly at the question. "I mean, how did you do that...magic thing? The stuff on your back?"

Realization dawned. They didn't know how to answer it. They weren't sure if they could explain, anyway. Moonstones were just created with it, even if they were different than the rest. While they weren't experts at it, most of it being used by force, they just knew.

How could they explain that to a human? They wouldn't have the capability to understand that. Moonstone turned away, glaring at the ground.

They didn't want to explain to them about gems. 

"This isn't over. I'll ask again, but I know its not...appropriate," Chara murmured, turning away. Moonstone could tell they had trouble with stringing along those words. They knew Chara wasn't good at wording, but they also knew that they were stubborn. Chara wasn't satisfied at all, but they dropped the subject. They would repeat the process whether Moonstone or "Frisk" wanted it or not.

However, they were glad Chara didn't pry like they planned to earlier, still.

It was a few minutes of walking down the paths of blue before Asriel's voice rang through. On the other side of the bridge, Asriel stood, waving at them excitedly. His brown eyes widening before rushing over to greet his sibling. "Frisk! Chara! I'm done with the-"

He slipped from the surface, his claws gripping the bridge just enough to hold on, but they were quickly losing grip. Moonstone didn't see Chara moving as they found them trying to aid their brother.

They were going to plummet, no matter what they done. Even if Chara used their strength to lift up Asriel, neither had the ability to stay on the bridge when they were getting lifted up.

Chara felt themselves slipping as Asriel cried. They were sure that they would fall. They didn't know what was underneath the bridge, but it wouldn't be a comfortable landing. Then again, that mattered only if they were alive. They shut their eyes, waiting for the landing when they felt their body plummet and as they heard Asriel's screams.

Suddenly, they were being held, suspended in the air. Chara's eyes widen as they stared at the floor suddenly moving from beneath them.  The entirety of Waterfall seemed to disappear in a split moment along with various portions of Snowden before circling back home once more.. Chara's body jerked forward, coming to an abrupt stop once they got to a giant set of doors.

Where was Frisk? Chara peered around, only spotting Asriel in the process. Asriel was crouched down, concern etched in his features. His hands shook, pushing against the larger-

Chara raced over as Frisk struggled to get up, reminiscent to their arrival, except clumsier. The strange object, the gem in their lower back, sputtered out vines of energy before they died down into wisps, then into nothingness.

Recognition met with realization. They were flying and Frisk was making them fly.

They weren't sure of what Frisk was packing, but to say it was unstable was an understatement.Chara propped Frisk up before their thoughts blurred with questions. Asriel was a baby sometimes, but they weren't sure if he was wrong this time.

Moonstone whined out before they shook their head, giving a shaky sign that they were alright in response.

Their energy supply was fragile, and using it abruptly for tasks that didn't need to energy was a waste in and of itself, but they were safe. That reassured them that it didn't matter that the energy was depleting faster than anticipated.

They saved Moonstone's life before, why wouldn't they reciprocate?

Still, they were tired. Beyond tired. Chara once explained that humans and monsters slept to energize themselves. Although sleep wasn't a priority because they gems didn't need a rest period, they realized why humans felt like they needed rests.

They were too exhausted to analyze anything to any degree. Some monsters eyed the three with the same curious, yet cautious glances as they made their way passed the corridors to the rooms, just shy of the King and Queen's quarters.

Moonstone retaliated against the notion at first, but without words to shoot back, it wasn't a battle and the winner easily transpired to be Chara by the end of it. As they met with the bed, they couldn't feel anything save for comfort of the bed.

Asriel watched as Chara laid them into their bed, a small smirk tugging at his mouth. Chara never cared to share their bed. T hey were stubborn with it. Chara tried sending out a quick glare, but was caught off guard by Frisk's soft snores of content.

"You've warmed up to them," Asriel pointed out, smirk still evident as they done so. "I never thought that-"

Chara growled out while glaring. "Shut up!" Asriel laughed, running off. Chara gave a start, pushing passed any monster to get to Asriel faster. It didn't take long to overpower Asriel in question.

They gave up their bed because Frisk was stubborn and they were going to show that to Asriel, even if he was just as stubborn as Frisk was when he had an idea.

Asriel pleaded no contest to the accusation at hand before getting "punished" for his crime. By the time Asriel and Chara made it for dinner, it the "night" was beginning to set.

Frisk apparently didn't need to eat, but they weren't late for when they had dinner. With a small (not really) lie, Chara managed to keep them at bay with the questions. They didn't need to know, not from Chara, anyway.

They were sure they would get into trouble if they were recalling the events throughout the day, too, in either case. Asriel was harder to convince in that regard, but they were convinced.

All they needed to do was sleep, but it was hard to sleep without a bed. They tip toed into the room, but spotted Frisk on their back. Their gem illuminating with a straight pale light that hit the wall like a nightlight.

That is, if a nightlight had images flashing like an anime. The images weren't resembling an anime, though. They featured a giant woman with a slimmer woman by her side, but the slimmer woman had a thing attached to her head while the other had one where her belly button would lie. They weren't agreeing on anything, but they weren't outright hostile.

At least the bigger woman wasn't. The slimmer one, not so much. Then the images shifted. This time, an even bigger woman was holding a shield with a rose at the center, her sword drawn. She looked familiar as that sword swung like a whip along energy currents. Her form dissolved when the fight was over.

Then the slimmer woman appeared before what looked like a different person entirely. They weren't positive about who it was, but they were sure it was Frisk. There weren't sounds, but there didn't need to be any.

A slash made the point moot, anyway.

Chara frowned as they watched Frisk fidget, pushing their head further into their pillow. With a bit of effort, they knelt over Frisk in question before their frown grew as they calmed the other down.

"You really are stubborn baby, aren't you?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gem head canon:  
> Moonstones were generators, especially used during the "nights" on Homeworld. They draw light from their planet's "moons". Many Moonstones last several weeks at worst, years at best, without "poofing" to restore their energy supply. This Moonstone can only last a couple of days at worst, a few weeks at best, because they draw from both "moon" and "sun". Their "weapon" is similar to Lapis Lazuli's, except with light and dark. Our Moonstone was used for the most important of trips and the most important of places. 
> 
> Sunstones are gems that keep track of time within Homeworld. They are, sort of, like accountants. They use the "sun's" shadows for certain jobs.


	3. Moonstone's Third Life Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonstone wakes to realize Chara's helped them. Putting them to bed, Asgore pops in to talk to Moonstone in his quarters. Father-Gem bonding at its most awkwardly best?
> 
> Why does Asgore keep questioning them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried getting more interaction in. Moonstone/Frisk starts using energy when they are in the light to speak to Asgore instead of what is normally done, but its only capable in the light. (More specifically, his throne room.) 
> 
> How does Frisk and Chara communicate without speaking when sign language is not an option, soul language is not an option (many stories say that Frisk speaks with their soul. Gems are holograms with mass, no soul included) and writing is not an option? A series of strange reactions that are prominent. Though, its not perfect. (Chara takes liberties with it, much to Moonstone's disgust)

Moonstone was terrified. They were beyond terrified.

They weren't sure if they were trapped again, but they felt like it. It trickled down their spine when they woke up. It was the same woman repeatedly. Her sword pointed and aimed before finding its way jammed into their abdomen. The only differences being the words they thought they said.

The woman would change her mind every moment she spoke. One moment it was regret while the next it was pure anger, but the end results weren't varied: they always ended with the same sword cutting into their "body".

They still expected to be in stone the moment they woke up, to not be able to stretch their limbs or feel the air rush past their hair.

What they didn't expect was Chara at the side of their bed, head nuzzled on part of it, drool running down their mouth. They blinked, the morning haze blurring thoughts for a split second before processing. Moonstone tilted their head, studying Chara for a moment.

Humans had strange processes. Was that water coming out their mouth? Was that normal?

If they were broken, they were determined to not let them get broken further. They were sure that water was damaging to a human-at least, leaking water meant something was off in one way or another.

Would the parents be angered that they broke the small human? They didn't want to press it.

Caressing Chara's head in one arm as carefully as they could, they lifted up slowly, cradling as they made sure Chara was sound asleep.

All it did was confirm that humans were, indeed, fragile creatures. If all humans were this small or, for that matter, this light, how did they manage to survive? They were almost weightless in comparison. Then again, maybe monsters weren't much different. Asriel was just as light as Chara was.

Memories started playing before they realized what happened. They shouldn't have taken their belonging.

 _Monsters need sleep, just like humans do._ Chara reaffirmed voice played from the memory of earlier when they were working. They were watching as Asriel snored on the other side. Chara was doing something- paperwork for a 'teacher', or something. Chara always seemed to be studying them when they were curious. 

But Chara always made them feel...different for not understanding what was _normal_ by their standards. The same happened to Asriel, but...

They were overreacting and, therefore, they were to terminate the process entirely.

"Chara?" A tenor voice greeted Moonstone as the door creaked open. Moonstone watched quietly as Asgore peered in, his gaze briefly meeting their own. Confusion flickered in his eyes for a second before being replaced with endearment. A smile formed on his tired features. "Tired, I see."

Moonstone nodded, nervously glancing at the child as they drooled. Why wasn't he as worried as they were? "...yes."

Was that the proper word? Did they even say it correctly? Using energy to speak was a risky method, but it was an endeavor that would be better off done just in case. They watched as Chara began to snore.

They would have laughed at them if they heard them. 

"You must be concerned, aren't you?" Moonstone turned to him, mouth dropping slightly as he beckoned them forward. "Don't concern yourself with them, child. They are not harmed, merely asleep. Nothing more, nothing less."

Their shoulders dropped, alleviating the burdens as they sighed, meeting the other stride for stride, or attempting to. Moonstone could never match his long strides that came naturally.

"Thank you." Asgore paused, stopping his strides immediately. His eyes widening as he let out a small gasp. Moonstone gave a small smile, eyeing him all the while."Am..I wrong?"

Asgore embraced his thoughts for a split second, hearing a voice he never expected to hear. At least, not for a long while.

He gathered his bearings once more, passing one corridor into another, light filtering through the room. Although it was artificial,  it didn't matter. It felt all too real. He spoke again, picking up where he left off a moment ago. "No, you are not wrong, child." He faced the door that lead to his throne room. "I am afraid for you. You are not right, either."

Their shoulders stiffen as Asgore pushed open the doorway, his long arms reaching outwards in order to hold the door for them. Their eyes grew bigger as they passed him, their bear feet meeting the buttercups that surrounded the room. "I..don't follow..." 

They still couldn't infliction on their words. He made note of their progress nonetheless, with some pride swelling in his chest despite what was to come.

Asgore's strides ended as the doors finally closed with a thundering bang as he reached the throne. His shoulders slumped down as he sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment to calm the pride before he sat.

"I...don't follow, Asgore." They repeated slowly, eyeing the buttercups wearily. They never saw them before; the way they reached, aching for the sky...

They admired their feat, no matter how poorly it would be.

"You have been here but a few days," He reminded softly. His gaze grew critical, but his face stated otherwise. "You have only known us for so long." Moonstone's face contorted.

Was that against protocol? "So?" He contorted his face all the same.

"You should not have burden on your shoulders for us. You have not been in the underground long." He reminded again, frowning to himself more than them. His tired body dripping into the throne. "You have little reason to put out like you have done. Why have you chosen to monitor Chara and Asriel like you have?"

Caught off guard, they shrugged instead.

He made a paw gesture. "I have not been in your presence often as I should, and for that, I am sorry. However, I have noticed your behavior. It is not typical of gem culture, from my knowledge." He burrowed his brow as he scoffed at the notion to himself.

There were many gems that were cruel. For one, the Jaspers were ruthless in their pursuit of damage. As many gems were there to harm, there were equally as many better gems with unique features and personalities that stood against the rest. He had to remind himself of that as he sat in front of Frisk. He turned his head, sighing once more.

"Do you recall your purpose, child?" Moonstone contorted their face. With a note, he added another phrase. "You were not simply placed in the armband without your approval, were you?"

It made them sick, if they were able to get sick as their stomach knotted. Their face flushed as the pearl reentered their thoughts. The same stance playing.

Moonstone must not have answered fast enough, because he had spoken once more. "You are a gem, are you not?" He inquired, frowning quite a bit, leaning forward. They stumbled back like they were struck."You know why you were placed into the soil, do you not?" 

They did not speak, clenching their sides, hands in their pockets doing so. They did not speak.

"You have tremendous amount of power." He glanced at the door, redirecting some frustration. "I had received reports before the day was done. Your energy rivals the power of the core. It is remarkable."

"Alphys concluded you had saved them from falling. I must thank you for that. However, the cost appeared dire, was it not?"

 They refused to speak once more. Asgore pressed on. "You were not placed in that armband on your own accord, were you?" 

He should have figured that. One wouldn't be trapped, cursed to forget all that was programmed if it were a purposeful action on anyone's part. The band, altogether, never shown to be more than a band that allowed a boost of energy.

Asgore took that as true as he beckoned the gem closer in an attempt to apologize to some degree. "Our history is not without depression. I was sure you would have been able to recall this history." 

They bit back a reply. The most obvious response not being appropriate for a king. The second result not being enough for anyone. They didn't move, weary of his intent. 

"I will not harm you. Do not fret." Their shoulders relaxed as they stepped forward, stopping at his throne.

"I..don't know.." With only knowing small spoken words, phrasing was terrible. "I don't know what to say. I don't _know_."

"Are you certain?" They nodded, turning away. They glared at the flowers, being unable to glare at themselves in frustration. "Do not get frustrated at yourself. It must have been centuries since you have last seen the light, yourself. Do not push yourself."

This time, they sat on his lap without question. Their head buried into the clothing that cloaked his chest.

It was nothing like the woman's embrace from many years ago, but it was a start. Asgore's tenor voice cut through their thoughts.

"Once upon a time, monsters and humans co-existed together in harmony. While tension rose and fell, we were at peace with the other." He lifted a paw in the air in demonstration as he pointed up. "Then a Quartz visited the earth. With her coming, led to destruction. Her army was small, but she had determination beyond ours. She pushed our kind underground before the creation of the barrier."

"Now we are forgotten underneath the surface from those that we were harmonized with."He turned, watching as Moonstone reacted. They did not miss a beat and countered it.

"I...am sorry...for your hardship." They concluded as they floated off his lap, using the faux light as a crutch. "But..I still do not understand, I am deeply sorry."

"You are not obligated to stay in the underground, but you choose to. " His paws drummed against the armrest. "You have demonstrated the ability to fly-"

"Hovered." Moonstone corrected. "I was not flying. I cannot fly, no gem can no matter what has been stated otherwise."

Asgore didn't let up, though. "You could have left at any time." They shrugged off his words. "Why do you continue to stay underground?"

That wasn't a question they could answer truthfully. "My first choice in life was to leave." They felt themselves sit on the ground, surrounded by the flowers. They tickled their elbows as they tilted their head. "It seemed fitting for my second choice to stay."

"You still have no obligation to protect those that are under my care, Frisk." Amusement danced on his features for the first time. "Especially so towards my children."

"Then, it seems fitting that my third choice in life is to repay my debt." The amusement faded as they turned away. As he tried pressing forward, they interrupted once more. "I am set in my choice. I want to help them. Please, do not argue my choice."

He faltered. "You do not have a debt to our kind. It is not you-"

"That is not my debt. I was not around for that scenario." They turned, a smile drawn. "Do not fret, either. It is my choice. Do not think anything of it, father."

_Father._

He relented, but not before his hand grasped only air as an attempt to draw them back. The burden was not for them to take. They were still a child and this kingdom was his drive into a better future.

They still had much to learn. The world had changed since they were last on it.

"Let me teach you. Become their guard if you wish to protect them."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gem headcanon:  
> None of the gems legitimately fly except maybe Lapis but they have not met a Lapis Lazuli yet. They use a series of complex measures that let them hover or give them the appearance of flight. Mainly because they would be naturally too heavy for real flight.  
> There are maybe two more chapters before we are introduced to the Crystal Gems. That will be interesting.


	4. Just One Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an accident involving gem-like beasts, Sans accidentally poofs Moonstone not realizing that they had no connection to the situation. While on the way home, Chara reflects.

Undyne had been more than a little excited about training Moonstone. She has been since the first announcement. Its been a year and that excitement never faded.

Moonstone, however, did not share the same excitement. Not today, anyway. While Undyne's meaningful words were comforting any other time, they meant so little when they were faced with those _things_. _Things_ that they did not recognize in the least.

Apparently Undyne had known little about those.. _things_ , too.

However, Undyne was different. Not in the same way that Undyne had unrecognized. Her spear held in her hand, her voice raised when she dared to question their attacks as they approached. Her voice steady and calmer than Moonstone thought she'd possess. 

Why was she so calm with that _thing_?

"State your name, or I will have to order you to stand down!" Undyne pointed her spear at the creature. Moonstone's body tensed, their arms up in guard stance as they felt pressure wrap around them.The creature neared her, her spear getting awfully close to her. "State your name, sir!"

The creature never responded with words, of course. It only moaned a response as it latched itself onto Undyne. Moonstone jumped, tossing the creature aside. 

They lost what could have been air if they had lungs. Their eyes landed at the very center of the mismatched creature of hands and feet. Center contained a mashup of different colored gems, their shards making them unrecognizable. 

There was an exception, of course. The exception was the largest gem; its gem must have been an entire old heart because it was cut half way, leaving only a half-heart left from the gem. Within that half heart were cracks from what could have been wear and tear. 

Their eyes widen as they fall back, stuttering as the creature inched closer. "Frisk, get a grip!" Undyne's words were of no use as they stared at the creature, shaking. "Get up, soldier!"

"W-What did they do?" They sputtered, nearly inching forward from morbid curiosity as the gem was mesmerized by the mashup.  Undyne pulled them back, Moonstone landing right behind her.

"What got into you?" Undyne turned her back for a split second, facing Moonstone. "You are a soldier. You must act like one!" Moonstone looked past her, watching as the creature barreled closer. Their back stung, receiving some form of message there were more coming.

Their energy was absolutely haywire from the amount of energy. There were multiple things like that scattered.They weren't sure how many exactly, but the answer was clear:

There were too many for Undyne. Too many for soldiers that could not simply use magic to fight them.

That was once a Sunstone. There must have been many Sunstones scattered; their energy shedding despite losing their form. Moonstone picked themselves up as they tugged Undyne's arm, frowning as they pointed at the center.

"They're dead." They concluded,  turning away. "Magic would not be wise to use; unless one has strong enough magic, they will not budge with normal attacks."

They wished they weren't afraid to release more of what they had left; if they weren't afraid, perhaps they would disappear quicker.

Undyne gripped a steel sword, slashing it at the creature that dared to come closer to her. The creature fell to the attack without much struggle. She was not surprised by the damage done; her strength playing a key role in it.

What surprised her greatly was Moonstone's actions. "What are they?!"

They held the cluster of mismatched gems in their hands, motherly before frowning, crushing the shards into pure dust. "I..don't know, Undyne..I don't know..." They released the dust from their hands, shaking as though they touched something rancid as they fell where they once stood. They body trembling as they shook. "I-I don't know what they did. They did something, I don't know what they did. But they did something _disgusting_." Undyne didn't respond, reaching a hand to touch their shoulder.

They winced as Moonstone began to shake harder, pushing away. "How could they do something so _disgusting_? **_Oh my stars, what did they do?_** "Undyne dropped composure as they watched the gem's reaction. The calm gem never reacted so...

From the corner of her eye, she caught something before Moonstone did.

"Frisk, watch out!" They covered their head, hiccups escaping before Undyne tossed the gem creature. Her sword meeting with a hand as it tossed it aside. The creature crept forward as she struggled. "Frisk!"

They wanted to move, but they could not feel their form move as Undyne's words started falling silent on their ears. They watched as another one inched its way to Moonstone, creeping forward with fast strides as it's body crashed into the gem without harming itself in the process.

They still could not move, and the crater that the landing provided did not make it easier. A shiver ran down their spine as they covered their face.  They did not know the creature's full intent, but destruction was high up on the list. They braced for the outcome as they shook in the crater.

Pain etched itself, reminding them of its presence. It was clear what the energy wanted as it cackled, forming at the base of their back as it did so. The shot of energy ran down their spine. Every second it read the same message, similar to a broken record playing the same song. The energy materializing as they struggled to hold back. They cringed as they pushed the energy back, but the leaks were getting noticeable.

The creature noted this as it inched further, but it was caught in the light, falling to beautiful shards in its wake. Moonstone cried out, gripping their head as pain swirled. Their eyes latching on the goat-monster in the near distance as the energy began to eat at their form.

Recognition found its way into their pain-induced thoughts. Toriel was away from the Ruins.

Just how many were surrounding them?

"Come this way, children. We must hurry!" Toriel pleaded, the sizzle of her fire magic drifted in the air. Moonstone's blurred vision caught sight of a nearby gem creature ambushing her side, trying to attack a smaller monster with every ounce of strength it had left. They noted the soldiers, struggling just like her. "We mustn't waste time." 

"They're everywhere!" Through the headache, their eyes adjusted to meet the smaller monster. The familiarity dawned as Asriel's voice boomed through the crowd of beasts.

They could not hold back the energy swirling, leaking from their back as the monster inched closer to Asriel, threatening to engulf the small monster whole. 

They started counting from 20 before that energy would disappear entirely unless regenerated.

**_20_ **

**_19_ **

**_18_ **

Undyne turned, rushing to get to the Queen before registering the energy shifting throughout the air."Frisk!" 

"Asriel!" They could not see straight as energy tore through the air like a cannon, heading straight towards the creature in question. Before it could register the upcoming blast, it was shattered into nothing more than dust mixing in with the water below.

They shook as Toriel eyed Moonstone as energy released like a wave.  Undyne gasped for air, watching the two for a brief second. Her eyes staring at Moonstone's glowing gem. She studied the gem as Toriel released a smile.

"My child, you are alright!" Moonstone flinched as Toriel tried hugging them. Their stomach twisted as they took to staring at the ground. "I was so-"

**_17_ **

**_16_ **

**_15_ **

"Mother...please take them inside the castle." They watched Toriel's reaction fluctuate in the span of a minute before settling to one single reaction.

Toriel's eyes watered. Leaning down, she hugged the small gem. They didn't resist as her warm embrace dulled the pain that radiated. Moonstone's face contorted, aching as the energy left their system, prompting them to grip the Queen a little more than they intended to.  She flinched as her paw landed on the gem by mistake, the energy crackling from the touch.

"What's going on here?" They simply shook their head. Toriel turned her head as Asriel tugged on her dress."Asriel?" Asriel shifted, gazing downward. Toriel straightened herself out, her expression contorting from confusion to fear as she looked onward at the creatures before letting out a gasp. While the wide berth between the creatures was evident, something else was, too.

Moonstone tilted their head as Asriel stumbled forward, away from his mother. "C-Chara's...Chara's not here. I can't find them anywhere. I-I thought they'd be here but.." His words trailed off as tears clouded his eyes. He rubbed his head against his mother's dress as he sniffled.

**_14_ **

**_13_ **

**_12_ **

**_11_ **

The scanned the perimeter, searching for any bit of Chara's presence. They weren't there at all, but every other child was there. Relief and anxiety welled up in a single ball as they pushed Toriel forward, pointing towards the end of Waterfall. 

The energy danced, tugging forward as Undyne gestured forward.

"We must hurry!" Undyne's panicked words were laced with something else. Fear? Whatever they held, they were laced with intense emotion. It ate at the energy swirling.

Undyne's magic was more intense than they first predicted.

"I will search for Chara, just go to the castle. I promise I will find them."  The energy found itself wrapped around them. The thought of the last time the energy found itself wrapped around them ached at the back of their head as Asriel reached out for them.

Toriel ended that thought immediately.

"B-But I want to help, Mom! Chara-"

"No time for arguing. I will not allow you to battle." Toriel eyed Moonstone as they pushed Asriel behind her. "Be safe, my child. We are counting on you."

Wind moved passed them as a single flutter of faux wings made them brace themselves. If it weren't for the situation, they would have smiled as the air embraced them like a blanket. It was reminiscent to Chara's bed; almost welcoming to some extent. With their back turned, they chose to fight from the advantage of the sky.

There were so many creatures wrecking havoc against the land. So many _things_ that uprooted whatever hell they came out of. They infested each section. 

**_10_ **

**_9_ **

**_8_ **

**_7_ **

**_6_ **

They weren't sure if it was from the soldiers or the creatures entirely. If they weren't multiplying, then they simply would be returning quicker than they fought them. They frowned as they dive bombed them, turning them into gem dust in the process. They studied the area, pausing as they fluttered.

No Chara. They grunted in annoyance as they paced frantically, grasping their head as they clenched their teeth. Their head was throbbing as they circled. Thoughts danced around their mind that weren't entirely their own.

Undyne stared at the frantic gem as she pointed forward. "Stay focused! You can't forget the mission, Frisk!" Undyne tossed a spear directly through the creature in front of her without holding back.

It hardly left a scratch like Moonstone predicted.

"Frisk!" Undyne shouted, steadying her sword. "How're you getting so much energy?" Undyne stood beside Moonstone, smirking a bit.

"I thought you were a pacifist." Moonstone glared at Undyne's remark. "You never pulled this stunt during training, what gives?" Moonstone cut through more creatures without a second to reply. Undyne's sword sliced through a few without much of a resistance. Undyne ran ahead, pushing through the shards that descended like firework ashes.

_**5** _

"I feel more up ahead!" They confirmed. "They must be there! Chara must be running from there!"

"Frisk!" Moonstone pushed themselves through Waterfall's end, shuddering from the wetness of it as the rocks crumbled down. with each pulse. They flew too high, but caring for that didn't matter.  "Frisk, be careful! You can't be--"

**_4_ **

They collapsed from a bone hitting their side with a jolt.  They snapped at the opposing bone as though a it were a twig when they landed, the bone shards in their hands. They turned, stumbling forward, whipping around in order to push towards Snowden. Their thoughts were screaming frantic messages, but they centered around the most prominent idea:

They needed to save Chara. They covered their head, aching to hear any sound they could from the loud child, but many of the noises were from the creatures and various soldiers. They lifted their head up towards the direction.

They were close. They just needed to get close enough. As they got closer, they began hearing Chara. They were so close.

More bones pummeled them as they grew just close enough to see Chara. They were standing in the middle of a deserted Snowden, in their hand a kitchen knife that provided minor help. Undyne's voice ached as her metal boots were growing distant as her screams towards Sans was evident. Chara was standing in a circle they had managed to create, but Moonstone knew humans were fragile.

They were so tiny, so powerless in comparison as they shivered from the cold. They were so fragile in comparison to those creatures. They wouldn't give in, but eventually Chara would. They needed to save Chara as fast as they could. The creatures were everywhere, though...

...and Sans kept on stabbing them every chance he had gotten. The creatures reacted to the sight of the gem reveal, pushing passed Chara as they proceeded to aim everything they could at the gem.  They cried out, energy beginning to sizzle as their wings disintegrated from their form for a split second.

"F-Frisk?!" Chara's eyes lit up in recognition as they neared the gem. The gem in question stumbled, falling into Chara's embrace. They couldn't move much, but they were determined. "Sans!" With a tug of dark blue magic, Chara's embrace disappeared as a yelp replaced it. Moonstone was gasping, yearning for some energy they didn't have anymore. They stumbled onto their feet, but the pain was unbearable.

They figured they were running out of time, and quickly at that. Energy ripped through the first three creatures before they paused once more. They were almost done, they only needed a few more-

The blue light stated otherwise as it lifted them by the gem, slamming them into the snow. They recovered, reaching for the child without second thought. The child in question crawled forward before managing to get to their feet after the fall. Sans watched them struggle as he slammed them down once more.

It was an issue if they interfered. He wasn't sure if Moonstone alone would cause drama, but the death of one of their heirs would. He was _positive_ it would.

"Heh, I knew you were a liar." Sans paused as he loomed over Moonstone. He sighed, looking at the creatures failing to get closer."I tried finding the _gem in the rough_ , but looks like you proved wrong." Moonstone squirmed, unable to dodge whether they were held down or not. Sans blocked Chara's path once last time as the skeleton brought forth two dragon skull blasters.

"Sans!" They cried out. "What are you-"

Moonstone's gaze was blurred as they found bones lining their sides, their eyes landing on the blasters when they tried glancing up. They tried lifting themselves in midair in some frail attempt, only to get brought down by gravity. The gravity suddenly multiplying when they struggled. Sans' eyes grew black as he knelt.

"I'm guessing you recognized those things back there." Moonstone shifted, not bothering to look him in the eyes. They were focused solely on Chara as the child reached out, but was currently out of reach for them. "I shouldn't wait, should I? I figured it would be _moon_."  Undyne and the rest of the soldiers from the previous area came rushing down, but that didn't matter. It didn't matter that Sans was going to launch a barrage without hesitation or that they let down their parents.

Chara was there. They didn't deserve to see that.

Power surged in their back, pushing past Sans as they moved to Chara. The energy blocking their vision as the blasters came down, ripping into the body they finally formed after years of confinement.

**_3_ **

**_2_ **

The burning sensation was like no other, but they did not stop the barrier between Chara and the sight until they could not feel their form anymore. The clinks of the gem filled their ears as they heard each crunch.

**_1_ **

They never could rid of the scream Chara let out, though.

**_0_ **

Clink and gone. Smoke blew in the air. Chara's red eyes glistened as the energy fell down. There was no sound for the first time as Snowden stood silent. Not even the creatures made a noise as they pushed against Sans to get to the gem below.

They couldn't fathom the feeling, but they didn't want it to exist anymore. They traced the gem, but the roughness surprised them. When they flipped it over, they clenched harder. A deep cut ran down the center when they traced the gem. The rough edges of the cut were evident of it.

Did that hurt Frisk at all? They decided not to touch it anymore after the thought entered their mind.

"What was that, punk?!" Undyne yelled at Sans louder than she ever yelled before She hoisted him up in the air, spear pointed at him. His eternal smile never faded as he shrugged her off.

"Heh, whoops. Got a bit of energy out of my system." Sans didn't bat an eye as Undyne's face contorted. He grew serious as he nudged the monster away. "I did my job, no _bones_ about it."

 Undyne didn't relax a bit as the spear grew closer. "Are you really _that dense_?" She could not stand to look at him, let alone touch him.  Sans let her drop him as he placed his hands in his signature jacket. "If you knew _anything_ -"

"Protecting what's mine, is all." Undyne's eyes widened as his words registered. She snapped instead, landing the spear near his feet.

"They had nothing to do with these things. How dare you even consider the _idea_ that they made those things!" Undyne inched closer to the smaller skeleton as he took the same amount of steps backward.

Chara felt their throat tighten as they shivered, the creatures disappearing all around them from the soldiers' discomfort of the situation, but they were not happy as Sans' accusation sunk in. Tears welled up in the corners of their eyes. They felt many things.

They were so angry, most of all. They weren't sure who they were angry more at; themselves or Sans, but Sans would bear the brunt of it if they had any say.

"Frisk had nothing to do with this..." They whispered, choosing their words carefully. They glared at the gem, continually tracing the middle as they did so. "Asriel and I...we came across them in the hidden room. The one near Waterfall. We thought we could find more- like how we found Frisk. We...didn't know they would cause this..."

Sans' eyes grew darker, his face making what could be a frown, but he did not speak.

"It would have been only a matter of time before those _things_ escaped. Frisk, however..." She paused, looking away as disgust trailed each word. "They were terrified of those things. A monster to ashes. If Asriel...hadn't screamed. If they hadn't seen the Queen.."

They wouldn't have gotten that far.

Sans didn't speak again as Chara glared at the short skeleton, their hands clenching the gem like a lifeline. "Speak, you damn skeleton!" He snapped out of it, one eye lighting up in the process. "Look what you did! Look!"

He didn't want to look at the mess he made, instead choosing to vanish before Undyne could step in to stop Chara. Undyne turned, glancing at the soldiers for a single moment. The soldiers' were hesitant, but they did not question her authority as they bounded away. Chara was positive that was for Sans, but they weren't sure how much of that came from anger and actual truth. Undyne then faced them, pausing as she chose the best words.

"Return to the Queen...I..think you should bring her the news." Chara's anger simmered down as Undyne's face shifted into one of discomfort. They didn't argue with her; they couldn't argue with a monster that wouldn't go down without a fight. They didn't have the determination to even press towards the castle, but they had little options.

If there was anything in the world Chara hated more, it would be waiting. If they hated anything more than waiting, it would be their thoughts that came from it. Walking alone to the castle after something like the creatures left a bitter taste in their mouth; left them with ideas that they didn't want to process.

Would they have been hurt if they bothered to follow Asriel? Chara left that thought behind as they neared Waterfall, their boots soaking in water with each step. What would be of Frisk? They looked towards the gem in question. It was fragile; Frisk liked to call Chara fragile, but there was something different in a gem that didn't have a body.

"Why were you trapped like that?" They might be going mad, talking to an object. Though, the object was a semi-person, wasn't it? Would that count as going mad?

Of course it did. On the surface, anyway. "It must have sucked, getting used to everything again. I should've been kinder; Underground IS stranger now than ever before. Should've known getting used to it was hard." They paused, looking around before wandering off. They couldn't bear to hear the monsters around them looking to control themselves after the attacks. "Still, you could have left any moment you had, like.."

_How I left the surface..._

They shrugged off the doubt as they held the gem, but they couldn't shake the thought. They didn't know why Frisk stayed behind.It might be the same reason Undyne was with them, but even then...

"Why'd you bother staying for a whole year? For us, I mean? You didn't need to do that. I don't think I would've...but that's just me."

They didn't know what would happen if Frisk never came back. They didn't _want_ to know.They weren't sure how to process the thought they cared for an object, respectfully, anyway. However, they knew they cared for them nonetheless.Their thoughts wandered into uncharted territories as they stared at the gem. They stopped themselves from touching the sides of the "scar" once more, flinching as they reminisced the last time they were hurt that caused a gash like that.

"If you come back, Mom'll have the cut fixed. I know she's weird, but she's the best healer that we got."

They hoped Toriel would fix that, they knew she was good at things like that. Something different tossed in their mind as they saw the once dark room glow bright with lit up paths. One traveling towards Tem Village, the other to Hotland.They couldn't afford going to Tem village; not with their allergies, but a memory of Frisk wandering into the village a few weeks into their stay made them laugh every time.

They never watched someone so stoic become a laughing mess so quickly.Then again, they never knew an object could be a person, either.

"You remember lots of things." Chara decided, whispering to themselves as they looked to the gem. "Of course you'd remember what happened in Tem Village, wouldn't you?" They smiled a bit before heading off once more. They pattered on before frowning, waiting in a strange room with a bench. The bench sat near an Echo flower with a lonely quiche for company.

The Underground became stranger since Frisk was discovered a year ago. They sat on the bench, unable to contain themselves well. They had to ignore the guilt, but it was something that they couldn't ignore.

Did they force Frisk like that? Chara didn't know how to deal with people, much. Human or otherwise. Frisk fell into that category, but Chara felt at ease with them. Maybe it was Frisk's naivety or something beyond that, but Chara was different with Frisk.

"I thought gems didn't need to sleep?" They questioned the gem, snickering at a memory. "You like sleeping; I don't know why you like my bed so much. They got you your own." Frisk liked using them as a pillow.

"I couldn't say no, could I?" They paused again. Chara didn't want to say no, anyway. They leaned back as they stared at the fake stars that twinkled. Their father made replicas, but they weren't anywhere as pretty as the real stars, the only things on the surface they cared for.

They should have brought pictures of the stars, but they weren't thinking of that at the time. They sighed, taking in the display. Frisk's form popped up in their memory every so often, but they tried to ignore the lingering ones. It was almost a guarantee that it was just from Frisk's absence, nothing more.

It was the only positive outcome.

They sat there for a few minutes, waiting as power restored in their legs. They had to just wait it out. It wasn't a plan they'd normally subscribe to, but it was a wait worth it. If they had to wait, even if it meant something else entirely, they were sure they can.

After all, how long would it take if you cared for something that much? Chara didn't know, but they're sure they were able to wait it out anyway in spite of that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of next chapter:  
> Asriel's birthday is coming up. Thanks to Chara, they make it a day that would mark the beginning of change for monsters.
> 
> However, they might have a few sickly problems first. Crystal Gem shown next chapter!
> 
> (Also, tried making Moonstone react in a similar manner to Garnet, mainly because I feel like someone who's been gone for THAT long would feel like that)


	5. Announcement!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement!

Starting Saturday, updates will be regular again! I've been busy with college work so far, but since college is getting closer to completion for this semester, I'm getting chances to update this more!

Next chapter is going to be staring Rose's Fountain. Its halfway done, as of today. I hope you'll enjoy it once it releases!


	6. Rose's Fountain P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel's birthday is coming up. Thanks to Chara, they make it a day that would mark the beginning of change for monsters.
> 
> However, they might have a few sickly problems first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: Faster updates now since School is getting better.

_Moonstone couldn't see anything anymore when they reformed, but the pain wouldn't have let them seem if they could, anyway._

_The dark was everywhere and they could not see even the faintest of light. They tried touching their face, but the smoothness wasn't from them. They couldn't feel their face._

_"Let go of my face, Frisk!" Chara whined out, pushing Moonstone off the bed as a result._

_Or, they could touch their face. They never knew anymore, not since reforming. They kept their eyes closed, snickering as Chara grunted, collapsing on the bed with a huff. They knelt near the bed, nearly banging their body against the side of the bed in the process. They wiped the sweat off their face. They were hotter than normal. They didn't know if it was normal for a human to fluctuate as often as Chara had._

_"Stay here, Chara." They snickered again as they heard Chara's discomfort as they gently pushed them down. "You're defective right now. I'm sure Mother can help you with it."_

_"I'm sick, not defective," They pouted. Moonstone rolled their eyes, a smile threatening to come through. "Don't look at me like that."_

_Moonstone raised an eyebrow. "You told me lots of things. I thought it useful." They tilted their head, waiting for Chara's response. They didn't hear a response, but Chara must be looking strange._

_They sometimes wished they had their sight back for moments like that. They did not miss it once they got used to the darkness, but sometimes they missed their reactions. The creatures that attacked were far from the back of their mind, seeing Chara remotely happy made them ignore it. They wished they could see that smile again._

_Maybe it was their laughter, or maybe it was just their voice that made them want to forget it-but simply ignoring it was better for them. It took their mind off the fear that came from the darkness naturally as well as the guilt that tugged at the bottom of their nearly formed sweater as the energy whimpered in agreement._

_"Besides," They stuck out their tongue. "Humans are quite fragile, if I were to guess." They clicked their tongue as Chara tossed a pillow at their face. They shook off the attack before holding onto the pillow._

_"Ah, a pillow!" Moonstone felt their knees touch the ground as they curled on the floor. "A powerful weapon! Chara, how can you hurt me like this?"_

_Chara's answer was incoherent, but they felt the energy fly despite being sick._

_Being a gem was a blessing in some ways; practically indestructible with the ability to last for as long as your useful for. Yet, gems were not knowledgeable beings by themselves, not without learning. While programming created the basics, there were things that they simply didn't know._

_They were things they simply did not understand; they had not a concept of death like Chara. They couldn't get sick._

_They weren't real; they weren't alive. They had not a heart beat, not an ounce of magic that flowed like a monsters. What were they classified, then? They simply were not real. But that was fine. If they were not real or alive, then they would be the creation made to protect._

_But for now, they simply had to learn. Learn and wait. What they knew was from Chara. They were aided by the monsters._

_If they were in gem society, still, they swore they became their personal gem. Everyone acted like that was the case, but something was different about their actions. They felt the word form: Affection. How could they not hear the affection? All they heard was Chara's voice breaking through to their gem. Something living through darkness's embrace. Chara was never particularly affectionate, but it was different. The word escaped them, but reforming was less difficult when they heard Chara's messages._

_That was not to say they heard no other voice besides theirs; they simply weren't recognizable in comparison. Once a day since then, since being placed near the entrance, they heard several voices as they soaked the energy that came naturally from the sun as it hit the hole just right. It wasn't all the time for the voices to come as well as the sun to hit the right spot to gain some feeling, but it was just enough. Barely, but do able._

_Sometimes, they thought they could differentiate between the voices; Papyrus's voice was so loud and Alphys was one that often stuttered when she spoke. But Chara's voice was a constant in comparison. If something was worth being confined for a while, it would be worth being confined with them._

_They didn't want to think of Sans, though. It pained them to remember his face, eye sockets pure black with the exception of the shock of blue. If that wasn't off-putting enough, something else caught their eye._

_Moonstone swore they saw dragon-like creatures coming from somewhere they called a similar home that called whenever they couldn't see past the darkness. But even he was different from that day.  It made them realize things that weren't recognizable; things they didn't see before._

_They weren't things like Moonstone was. They were living, breathing creatures. They were alive. Living things can grant emotions like love, but gems, much like their bodies, can only create the illusion of the same thing. At least, that was what they figured._

_"Chara, bed now, my child." They heard Toriel's voice lit up as Moonstone picked themselves up. They felt strong arms pick them up. They smiled._

_They had to protect these living creatures, even if it killed them._

_"Don't encourage them, Frisk." They huffed, but the smile was still there. Toriel shook her head._

_"But what about Azzy's birthday?" Chara grew serious. They looked towards Chara, but they couldn't see what they expressed. Toriel went ridged._

_"Now now, there are more important things to worry about, like you getting better." She reminded them, frowning. "After you get better, we'll do something big. But for now, you need to rest."_

_Chara went to protest, but Moonstone felt themselves get pushed out the door by the larger woman, her hand pushing against their back. She sighed, falling against the door. They heard Chara's snores from the door. They smiled a little; of course Chara lied._

_Toriel muttered under her breath, unable to gather her bearings. They heard only a few small phrases, but they were enough. "I'm worried, my child." Was she talking to them? "They're so sick this time..."They heard her sigh._

_"My magic will simply not do for them."_

"Wait, that can't be true." Asriel interjected, frowning. They felt the moonlight's rays touch them. The Barrier was high, but it was small. It was manageable to destroy.

They just need to absorb it. They shivered as they felt energy latch onto the barrier. They glanced at Asriel, frowning. "Is so." They stuck their tongue out as they grasped the jar tightly. It was small and fragile, but the energy that it took to even touch the barrier felt like fire, prompting them to squeeze it.

Their energy wasn't comparable to the barrier. It didn't match. They continued on as the shocks ran down their spine every few minutes.

"Mom wouldn't tell you that." He sounded so confident in that. "Chara wouldn't sound like that, either."

Asriel didn't need to know whether it was true or not entirely. Then again, they only told the very juicy bits. He didn't need to know their feelings on things. They rolled their eyes.

"You hate fun." They shook their head as the energy detached from the barrier, unleashing and wrapping itself around them. "As Mettaton would say, 'drama, dear, brings in the ratings!'" Asriel sighed out as they bent just enough for Asriel to climb on.

"Chara's bad for you. " They couldn't help but laugh. They knew they were not alive, but Asriel made it difficult for them to think that. "Definitely." They felt themselves start up, landing outside the barrier zone before landing.

They never never thought Asriel would grip them as hard as they had, but as they felt the moon's shine react to their gem even brighter than before, they understood why. They hadn't particularly felt attached to those stars; their own star so far above that it meant little to them anymore.

Asriel never had the ability to see them, though. They wished they could see his face right now, seeing those stars for the first time. They felt him grip their sleeves, unable to contain himself.

"You came from the stars, right?" Asriel's voice went soft. They turned to face him, frown tugging at their mouth. "Dad said something about it. Once." They blinked, nodding slowly as a response.

"Once." They murmured, placing him back on their back, holding him him up while avoiding covering their gem. "I once belonged there. Home was so different." The gem sighed out, walking from the opening. Asriel's chin met with their shoulder. He tilted his head, pushing his forehead against their head as a result. 

He hummed out, pausing before he came up with a response. "Do you miss it?" They pressed on further after he asked, forcing their legs to take longer strides. They furrowed their brows. He repeated the question once more. "Frisk, do you miss it there? Do you miss being home?"

Moonstone didn't _want_ to say anything on their home. Home was different, that was all they _could_ say.From what the monsters were pushing, they didn't know if home really was a home. It was silly; home was home, simple. It was simple, but logical.

But they wanted this to be their home, instead.

They frowned at the incoming thoughts, images of their life from Homeworld flowing slowly. "That wasn't home, Asriel." They slowly let the gears in their mind piece a coherent answer, but it wasn't the expected answer. Asriel didn't speak up. They bit back, worry aching in.

"What was it like, being in the stars?" He was mystified. They paused as Asriel tugged. They wondered if Asriel could smell those flowers, yet. They weren't sure, but they trusted Asriel's judgment. The cracked gem ached as it formed its wings once more when Asriel told them to. They were not elegant or harsh as before, almost subdued from it own pain. It made itself recoil with each beat.

Wind fluttered through them, cycling through their gem like an open wound. It ached, but feeling the moon was almost worth it. "It was...."

They couldn't describe it. Was it any different from living on Earth? They sighed out. "...hard..." They could almost feel Asriel's impatience. It hadn't satisfied him. "I wasn't like the other gems. Our gem wasn't like the others. I guess...other gems might like it there. I wouldn't know."

That hadn't satisfied him, either. He took in the crisp summer air. It was foreign to him. The air felt so different up on the surface than down below. He tried smelling for the waft that would have the roses. "That doesn't make sense." Moonstone's beats were soft as they scanned. Although it proved useless, it was automatic.

"Gems...Gems have classes, Asriel."

"Classes?" Moonstone rolled their eyes. They figured mother wouldn't tell them much on class systems. Not yet, anyway.They closed their eyes.

They didn't correct his terms, breaking out in laughter as he tried quelling it. It was a funny joke; dark and Asriel didn't truly understand what he meant, but they couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling in their body until Asriel pulled them on the side, gesturing forward. The scent of flowers was strong in the air; they could almost imagine the woman that owned it.

They could almost feel her, but they knew better than that. Asriel gestured downward as they landed, the wings disappearing in an instant as they landed, energy folding into the gem once more. For a few moments, all they could hear were Asriel's gasps, mesmerized in the scenery. They took small, calculated steps towards the fountain, pushing water through the jar.

"Who is she?" They couldn't see her statue, but they looked on anyway. "She's, like, almost as tall as mom!" They couldn't help but piece the memory of the first time meeting Toriel.

Maybe it wasn't just them, after all. "You mean the statue, right?" They gestured him to latch back on them. "That was Rose. Rose Quartz. She is definitely like mother, isn't she?" It was reactionary, the happy smile dancing.

"Looks fluffy." They laughed as he responded. "She must be nice if they made a statue."

They could almost feel her hugs again. The warm and caring words before they came to reality again.They hadn't known Rose very long; it inevitably ended with her Pearl (if they dared thought back to it) hurting them. But she was nice, almost like Toriel, in the beginning. Pearl wasn't so bad either, but that was generous as it was. They nodded slowly. "I suppose she was. She was nice." They did like her hugs. They decided that, maybe, they liked Toriel more than Rose, though. "She was kind; she liked every gem equally."

Asriel didn't press on. They couldn't see his expression; they only could guess what he had thought. "Can...we stay here for a moment?" They turned their head. "..Never mind..I was just-"

"Afterwards, promise." They stuck out their pinky. A furred pinkie responded back. Human pacts were strange, but they didn't mind that. They giggled before straightening up.

The leaves wrinkled. Something moved. "How can you be so careless?!" A voice peeked up. The voice wasn't talking to them, though.

"Asriel..." They warned softly. He didn't say anything as they backed away, Asriel on their back. Creating a small bubble, they pushed through hedges, the energy blending in with them before dispersing.They cursed their blindness as they stumbled, shielding Asriel as they went. The endless greens weren't making their situation any better.

Asiel gestured, but Moonstone doubted him.

They would be spotted stealing from the fountain. They wouldn't be able to protect Asriel, not like would have before.

 _Its too risky. Flying would be suicide._ They pushed past another dead end. Asriel clenching them tighter than he ever had before. _Not yet._

They needed to wait before they did anything. They needed to wait out for an opening, anything. All they found was more dead ends.

"I am the careless one? YOU were the one supposed to wait!" They turned, facing that voice's direction.It was a louder, accusing voice this time. They didn't recognize that one.

"Why, Amethyst! If you weren't reckless, maybe Steven wouldn't be missing in the first place!"

There was silence. They felt a stir of emotions. They clicked their tongue in disgust as they pondered a possible outcome.

They felt lowered themselves, energy surrounded themselves. _Flying is suicide, staying here would be homicide._

_Screw it._

They flew low before pushing passed, flying away from Rose's fountain. They swore they heard panicked voices, but they started to dissipate as they flew higher. Asriel sighed out as he directed them closer and closer to the hole. 

They decided to ignore the sorrow that panged. They were positive showing him the surface was a cruel tactic, maybe something more than that. A shiver ran down their spine. They remembered her again, that big woman that had a gem on her stomach. Her Pearl by her side, sword in hand.

The feeling of being confined drifted away the moment they were something to them. Something beyond an object. Something beyond a thing. They wiped their eyes that stung.

Was it cruel to give them a taste of something only to take away as fast as they had done? They kept their head high, shifting Asriel just enough to allow more light to hit their gem. If anything could sooth them, it was the moon's light.

"Asriel?" Asriel gave a quick start. They giggled. "I wasn't trying to scare you." They heard a huffing sound from behind them.

"Could've fooled me," He muttered quietly.  They shifted, getting a sense of the air. Moonstone almost could feel it; every direction felt normal. Everywhere the light touched, they could almost see. "What is it?"

Everywhere it touched like a map they couldn't see with their eyes. They yearned for the ability to see it, though.

"I.." They looked away, light touching their side made them "see" a little more, but it was all too familiar. "Never mind, its nothing." Asriel didn't speak for some time, only the wind making some noises every now and then.

Until he broke the silence once more.

"Hey, Frisk?" His voice fell. They reached back, trying to face him in some way. A hand met with a furry paw instead, a wave of comfort washing through them in the process. "What was...home like?"

Their energy beat silently, waiting for their answer, too.

"Asriel-"

"You..said it was different..." He trailed off, frowning a bit in the process. "You...were different, right? What did you mean by that?" Moonstone shook their head, frowning themselves as they dipped lower, nearing the front of Mount. Ebott.

They could easily break into the barrier with Asriel, but coming out the same way was next to impossible; it wasn't anything like the entrance where Chara planted them, nowhere near that sunlit patch. The energy was far too much to carry, cracked or not.

They could feel the intensity wash over them. They shook as they went slowly through it.

"Frisk?"

"Gems...we aren't like humans and monsters..." They sighed out, furrowing their brows.The energy was blinding. The amount burned in the back of their eyes, the image not appearing but burning nonetheless. "I..I am biased. I admit. My..stance...was different...."

He didn't speak as they continued.

"Gems...gems aren't people. We're things." They felt Asriel moving. They sighed out. "We're _things_. _Objects_. _Machinery_. We are everything we are told to be. If we are guards, we are guards..."

Air pushed against their form, forming only a whisper as they forced another sentence.

"...If we are generators, we are generators.." They dipped their head. Moonstone did not see their creator, they did not remember those strange stars beyond what they had known before. Beyond the Waterfall's false ceilings. There were stars that they have not yet seen; places they have never explored before.

But many other gems, they knew, have done so at one point. They knew this because they were their transport, their own private engine.

Moonstone wanted to doubt it was easier for anyone else, too, but the memory of Onyxes getting into brawls came to mind. They couldn't see those Onyxes, but their voices were so loud when they were in the machine. They felt pain whenever they pushed into eachother.

But some of that wasn't appropriate for Asriel. Gems were rocks. They weren't sure if Onyxes needed to do any of what was done, but it was done.

"...Is that why you stayed?" They perked up, blinking away the thoughts. "Because you had no where else?"

Moonstone couldn't process that. Their eyes staring straight ahead as they felt their feet touch the ground, reaching the handle of the door to the Throne Room in question. Their breath hitched, clenching the door handle in the process.

They blushed a bit. "There were reasons, but they were my own." They smiled as memories play. Chara and Asriel teaching them things bounded back first; Chara always showing things that were (mostly) wrong out of play and Asriel trying to correct it, even if they weren't taken seriously by the other. They were loud in nature, but something so loud cancelled out the darkness that came naturally when you are buried in earth for years at a time.

But that was only the tip of it. If they thought deeper, it went beyond repayment.

Chara's words were different when they had no body again. They weren't scared with them. Asriel was by their side, too. Toriel always went by, treating them whenever they could. She gave them clothing, boots and all, even if they regenerated with it, her clothing was always the warmest. Asgore was the same, in some ways. Asgore was kind and caring, but stern.

He never threatened or asked much of them, either. Undyne was similar, but she was so loud and bold. Feeling encouragement from her...was different than from a higher up. It was different type of comfort from Homeworld. They could even sense the Skeleton Brothers to some degree.

If they were alive, maybe they were spared to live like they used to.

Asriel was still displeased by the answer. "Maybe I care for you. A little." They smirked.

Definitely cared. Just a little, but not too much. Certainly.

"A lot." He laughed as they pulled open the door, pushing passed the thrones before coming across the door to the corridor. Asriel held their hand the entire way, pulling them from room to room.

Moonstone was positive that Asriel mixed up the rooms on a constant basis, even if he lived in the building for years.His constant apologies echoed in the corridors before meeting with the warmness that was Toriel's voice on the other side a door.

She paused as her paw went to their back as Asriel maneuvered passed them. They briefly heard Chara's weak voice talk back to him, play anger lining their voice. A third chimed in, but they didn't recognize it. Toriel answered back to the third, calling him by a name they never heard before. "Where have you two wandered-" She cut herself off. "Is that my jar?"

They nodded, fidgeting softly. Eyes shifting to the jar in question. "You didn't believe me...but..." They placed it in her hands. "Her tears. Rose's tears. I..I don't remember much...but...I thought this would help. Her...tears can heal...I thought if Chara got them..."

Toriel didn't miss a beat, leaning down with a kiss before they heard the jar opening. Chara was doing that. "We were concerned when the barrier fell near the flowers. We were scared." Moonstone buried their head into her fur, taking in the noise before releasing.

"I'm sorry..." They muttered, Toriel caressing their cheek before moving away, her feet pounding against the floor to leave.

They always were loud with everything. The reunion shouldn't be any different.

"You went to the fountain?" The voice came back again, his voice caused them to flinch. He was accusatory without being so. They turned away, frowning. "How? Only gems- you're a gem?" When they dared to go inside, they felt the owner of the voice touch them. They pushed away.

"How..would you know the fountain yourself?" They moved back.

"Oh, uh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. "His hands release. He paused as he continued. "I'm Steven, I'm a gem, too!"

Stevens don't exist, though. "What's a Steven?" They shivered, tilting their head. They heard him chuckle as Toriel spoke to Asriel and Chara in the background. They wanted to join them, anything but this..gem? "Did..I say something wrong?"

If one thing was clear: Moonstone didn't trust him. Steven gems aren't real. They never heard of a gem named Steven. "No, you just sound like my friend. She's a peridot." He waved off the problem. "I'm part gem, I guess that's why you never heard of me."

"How..is that possible?" They didn't want to concern themselves with that. "Never mind. I'm not questioning that."

There was a pause. Thoughts racing before they could monitor them. Something told them to believe him. Something gnawed, too. Something they hadn't known.

"How..did you get...?" They frowned to themselves, unable to word it. He didn't react. At least, not in a way they could tell.

He ignored the question, examining their back. "You're cracked..." He fell silent. A humming in his voice was reminiscent of Toriel's.  "I..thought you looked funny. I haven't seen other gems like you around. Only the Crystal Gems...and Lapis.."

That was an odd find. "A Lapis? Here?" They tilted their head as they backed off. "Are they not extinct yet? I..I thought the Crystal Gems were long gone by now.."

A few thousand years made such a difference, they frowned.

"How long have you been here?" Steven's voice cracked as he spoke. "Why didn't you heal yourself at the fountain?"

They looked away. That wasn't a planned response. "When your stuck a few thousands of years in earth, I guess priorities change when your unearthed. Heh." They sighed. "Think of it as repayment. Chara saved me, you know. Would've been stuck."

Why were they telling him this? He didn't respond.

That was the most natural answer they thought of.But recovery for themselves seemed like a thought that wasn't formed. "I never thought of that." There was a loud warning, but they Moonstone was caught in thought, not hearing the words. A loud thud alarmed them before realization struck that it was them that fell, a heavy object prompting it.

"You sure _your_ not human, too? You seem awfully weak like one." They couldn't help but laugh.

Chara was definitely better than before.

 "Told you I wasn't lying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird pacing, but its for the best.


	7. Updating Monday!

I was going to update this as soon as possible, which was last Tuesday, but a family emergency came up and I won't be able to update the next chapter until Monday. However, sometime this week I will be releasing the original concept as a gift to my readers.

Chapter next:

A Raspberry Quartz with Sunstone Buttercups.

Its going to show the other gems, but they are not the Crystal Gems. Think of it as an intermission before meeting the Crystal Gems in their full glory. This also would bring up the 7 souls that came in game and make them a reality in some way. (You'll see how, of course!) There will also be some confusion between Chara and Sunstone. That has something to do with the original concept.

I'm sorry for the delay.

Stars_Sparkle


	8. Shards (Preview)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven helps Frisk with their stone in order to return to the surface, only to uncover another gem hidden at the very start of the war. Steven is hopeful, but Frisk on the other hand...not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter sequence:  
> Rose's Fountain Part 1  
> Shards  
> A Strawberry in Buttercups  
> Rose's Fountain Part 2

Unfamiliar, bright red eyes.Steven let them see that at the very beginning. It was a bargaining chip; the ability to see only granted to help him in a way. Or, so they considered it.

Steven had a different thought process that they weren't positive about. He also had an ability, one that came directly from Rose, but it was an ability nonetheless.  As disgusting as it was, it was useful.

He had some of the best traits from Rose, but used against them like a weapon.

After the slime substance tickled their back, the darkness disappeared, slowly but surely. Pictures of blurry nature found themselves in their vision, a yellow blur looming over them as they stared until the full portrait was made.The first sight they saw being giant, red eyes that pierced into their soul if they had any. There was a thick fog of silence, the silence so thick one couldn't bother to get a word out. It was a silence that bred discomfort to their core, however useful.

Such as the notion the silence managed to bring forth a concept they long forgot from a lost memory.

There was that Pearl once more; they knew exactly where she came from by her clothes. She was a personal Pearl, probably from the White sector. Her Pearl was on her head as see through cloth engulfed her form from head to toe. She looked almost too pale to be a walking creation; the only separation being her peach hair. She was in the garb only once; but the reason was lost on them.

"---hold" They heard her speak- it wasn't clear, as the last phrase was the only one left from time, but it wasn't as harsh as they thought it would be. It was much different. Softer, yet harsh. Something conflicting that they couldn't comprehend. "---" She spoke softer, holding something shiny.

It had a yellow glean. "---" They must have replied, as they acted like they had, but it didn't sit right, either. None of it had. They remembered something painful pushing in, before vanishing. It was as big as their gem and hard as it too. "Until---void--close."

They scrunched, but they couldn't understand. What had a void had anything to do with it?

There were arms again, they smelt like Roses. They couldn't see anywhere that time, but they wanted to, even if they couldn't trust the rose scent anymore. Those arms were gone, though. They were replaced with energy that surrounded them. They were in pain, the bright yellow hues hurting their sight as they came closer.

Those arms were replaced with a terrifying image. A gem, no bigger than them, yet they stood tall and proud over them.  If they were positive about anything with their memories, it was that of the image of a _cannibalistic_ Sunstone. Their bright red eyes conflicted with their yellow-orange clothing as their gem shined, glowing a bright yellow-orange. Their smile was almost genuine.

That made them shiver. The Sunstone's bright cheeks puffed when first, gulping down on a shard before their body ached from being pulled forward. They paid no heed to their body being lifted.

Bright lights clashed, but they disappeared by force not of their own volition. Gone, yet their form felt bigger somehow as _shards_ -

_Shards._

Steven had a knack for befriending any gem, if Moonstone had to take a guess, that was a guess worth listening to. If they were listening, anyway. They shrunk back, moving Steven back as well.

"Why are you here?!" They glared, energy whipping from their back. Moonstone grit their teeth, their glare intensifying as they spoke again. "Sunstone, what are you doing out of your imprisonment?!" The memory of shards were embedded in their thoughts. They recalled the dead gem shards clearly; multiple being disrespected down to the last moment of, what gems bothered to call, a life. Moonstone was hardly there- they barely saw the beginning of the war, but they remembered the Sunstone's disgusting idea thought by leveling. Steven, however...

Those gems wouldn't forgive them if they let Steven get even close to them. The yellow clad gem chuckled, their red eyes glistening in mischievousness.  A sick smile formed as they straightened out their orange skirt. "Steven's a nice kid, you should listen more. Act less." They ground their teeth at Sunstone's words. "You should know how. Kind of hard for the prison to not know who their prisoner was." They glanced at Steven before looking back at Moonstone knowingly.

Moonstone clenched their fists hard. Thoughts raced as they tried calming down.

"Both of you, please calm down!" Steven's voice broke through the anger. Confusion nearly took its place. "We're gems..right? Gems should work together. We shouldn't-" Moonstone refrained from glaring at the younger gem, but that didn't stop their anger.

"Sunstone is not a trusting gem, Steven." Moonstone turned then, glaring at the other. "They committed atrocities that you shouldn't be hearing. No matter what they have told you, they do not deserve any bit of pity." Their words were so cold, it sent shivers down their own spine as the end was tact on. Steven pulled forward, hugged Moonstone down.

"We don't need to hurt her!" They blinked. Her? Did he call Sunstone a "her"? They watched as the energy died from Steven's embrace. "Dad said there never is a good war, right? War always brings out the bad in people. We can't hurt because of circumstances, can we?" Moonstone debated, frowning.

If that Pearl was here, they would be in _shards_. Smaller shards than any of the gems Sunstone consumed. Would it only be worsened if mini Rose was told?

_He didn't know of her war crimes. He never saw the deed._

He wouldn't understand, but if they wanted to keep everyone safe, they needed to calm the entirety of the group. Yet...

_They were in it for the levels- they only wanted power. I can't let them kill another being for that purpose._

They couldn't decide that fate. They were angry at a multitude of things- Pearl placed in them a rogue and, surprise, buried them with it. Was that the reason they were captive? Yet, the reason was quite simple. They were angry, but they weren't going to be irrational.

Sunstone had to be dealt with accordingly. Steven didn't need to be involved with that. Their nose scrunched in disgust, but they spoke not a word against it.

His face contorted in confusion. "That...is a yes, right?" He didn't recognize her face. Their disgust...."Frisk..?" Moonstone shook their head as they grabbed Steven by the arm, their disgust growing by the moment.

"I'll deal with Sunstone later, that isn't up for debate, Steven. You done me a favor, I'll take you back to the surface, but I can't let them run free. Certain things are-" He pulled away, a glare forming himself.

"We're not going to bubble her! We have to help her, we can't lock her away! It didn't work-" Steven nearly felt himself shudder at that, as though he sensed a sore spot. He regretted his words immediately as Moonstone backed away, gaping. Their words refused to form, but distress evident as they tried desperately to.

Their actions spoke louder then their non-formed words anyway. He couldn't tell what they looked like anymore; there were emotions mashed together that weren't syncing. Steven slowly approached the upset gem, cautious of what they'd do.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Steven looked away, frowning at himself. "All gems need to work together. We don't-"

"I've heard that so many times, its not even funny anymore." Moonstone eyed Sunstone carefully again. "Isn't that what you said? As you shattered them all." Sunstone backed away; Moonstone, despite being away nearly as long as them, had much more energy than they had. They weren't going to win this fight regardless of levels.

"T-That's not what I said _exactly_ -"

"I know _exactly_ what you meant. All gems working together for _your_ goal and _your_ dreams." Power poured from them again. "Leveling at its finest."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My parent came home from the hospital recently, so more time is going to be used on writing fics! Monday you'll see this fully updated


End file.
